Blu's bad dreams
by davidRio
Summary: Lately Blu had been going threw some tough times with the dreams interfering his life with Jewel. Jewel and the kids both go threw some tough times as well. Tulio is trying to help Blu but cant seem to see what is causing the problem. later they lose their son, Alex to humans but as his journey continues he meets a strange friend names Swivel a spotted Eagle and a female macaw.
1. Chapter 1 Blu's bad dreams

It was about 9:53 PM, The sun had already set below the horizon of Rio, and if you listened closely, you could hear the sobbing of one Spinx's Macaw.

"I… I can't believe it. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have just left them alone?" Blu said dropping to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's not your fault Blu, we are in this together. We will get them back, Don't worry… We just need help." Jewel said putting her wing on his back rubbing it.

"Yes it is Jewel, and you know it. Nothing could replace what… What we lost. Nothing can." yelled Blu. Still looking at Jewel.

"Not unless we try Blu. We won't be able to get them back alone, we just need help."

"What help? Who would help us? Everyone hates us they even said it."

"What are you talking about? No one hates us? You are over exaggerating all of this."

"No I'm not Jewel. Stop trying to tell me otherwise. It was my fault they got them."

"Blu, Our kids are gone because of both of us, and if you don't stop crying over them, then it will be too late to get them back, now come on, let's get them back." Jewel said looking strait into Blu's teared up eyes.

"Jewel… Don't move." Blu said changing his mood from sad to horrified.

"Why Blu?" Jewel said thinking it was a game, she turned around and her mood also became horrified. She trembled in fear and that was all it took. The huge snake lunged for Jewel, killing her instantly.

"Ahhhh" Blu woke up from the nightmare.

"Wh… What is it Blu?" Jewel asked concerned for Blu. He had been having the same nightmare for the past week. It started with Blu crying on the ground for him loosing the children to smugglers, then with Jewel getting eaten by a Snake.

"It was that nightmare, the same one… Why does it keep happening to me? All I want is some sleep, that's all."

"I know you do Blu, and so do I, but we need to figure out why you keep having these nightmares. First thing in the morning, we are going to Tulio's to have you checked up. Now come on, let's get some sleep." Jewel said closing her eyes.

"It's not as easy as you think Jewel. Not when I have the fear of loosing you."

"Goodnight Blu."

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu said still worrying if he will have that same dream again.


	2. Chapter 2 the check up

"No, Jewel look out, behind you, he will get you." Blu repeated several times after he fell asleep again.

"You know what, I think it is sweet that he is worried about me, but with him screaming in his sleep, I can't sleep" Jewel said getting to her feet.

"I agree mom, I can't sleep at all, Even if I tried." Alex, One of the Children started. "Can someone please wake him up?"

"I'm already on it just give me a few seconds to wake up." Gemeni said, stretching his wings and walking over to Blu. "Sorry dad" He whispered before lifting his leg and kicking Blu's in the stomach.

"Owww!" Blu screamed "What was that for?"

"Sorry dad, you were screaming in your sleep… Again" Gemeni said rubbing the back of his neck with his wing

"What do you think Gemeni's punishment will be this time?" Alex asked looking at Crystal.

Crystal was the only daughter of the Blue macaw's family. She was smarter than all her siblings, but there was something special about her that she never told anyone. She was sure to keep it a secret.

"I don't know Alex, probably a week without going out… you know the usual."

"Gemeni" Jewel started "Why did you do that?"

"Because I needed to wake him up Duh…"

"Jewel said in reply to Crystals question "It's okay don't worry He was just concerned for me."

"Or he won't get any punishment…" Alex whispered to Crystal.

"Yeah… I forgot about that option oh well it doesn't matter."

"Yeah you're right" replied Alex

"So Blu, are you ready to get checked up? I think it is also time for the kids weekly check-ups also."

"Awww." Complained Gemeni. "We just had one last week"

"Yeah, hence the word 'weekly' Gemeni." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Jewel, I'm ready to go." said Blu.

"Great!" Jewel said flying out of the hollow in the Direction of the Aviary.

6:46 AM, The sun was just starting to rise and like always, Alex, One of the male Spinx's Macaws that was the son of Blu and Jewel, was the first to get up. He

lazily stood to his feet, slapped his beak lazily together, and stretched his wings. Alex was a very smart Macaw. He got Jewel's free spirit, And Blu's intelligence.


	3. Chapter 3 breakfast fright

When Alex was done stretching he went over to his sister Crystal and woke her up.

Pssst Crystal wake up said Alex shaking his sister with his wings. What time is it replied Crystal looking at him with sleepy eyes. Its time to wake up and go get

some breakfast, so hurry up before Gemeni, mom and dad wake up. Just as the two macaws flew out of the hollow Blu started to sweet so much that it woke

up Jewel. Jewel felt weird and woke up to the site of Blu talking and turning in his sleep. "Blu wake up its only a dream Blu" jewel said trying to wake up her

husband. Just as Jewel was about to yell Blu wake up she noticed that two out of three kids were missing. She than looked out side encase they were out

practicing their landing tricks to show them. But they were not in site Blu than wake up screaming Jewel noooo. Blu was breathing heavily and noticed he was

sweating and that jewel was looking around for someone or some thing. Blu asked Jewel if everything is ok and that the dream was back even after 4 months

of check ups. Jewel than gave Blu a started look and Blu noticed that two kids were missing. Blu I cant find Crystal or Alex. Cried Jewel in a scared voice. What if

their hurt or lost or, just before Jewel could finish Gemeni said they left to get breakfast so please keep it down im tired as it is when dads talking loudly in his

sleep. Blu looked confused and asked Jewel I talk in my sleep. Jewel gave out a small smile and kissed Blu. Alex asked Crystal are you sour your going the right

way. Crystal looked at him and said "I think so mom only took me out a few times every tree looks the same." just as all was lost Alex said Crystal look weave

found it and they each grabbed two mango's. By the time they returned everyone was awake Jewel and Blu were looking at them with an angry but relief look

on their faces. Blu asked them how did it go and Alex mumbled Crystal almost got us lost if it wasn't for me. Jewel asked him what was the Alex um I was

saying it went well Crystal found the tree and helped me get breakfast. Crystal gave Alex a thank you smile for not rating me out.


	4. Chapter 4 the mystery bird part 1

Later that day Jewel told Blu shes going to take the kids to the sanctuary to help with the new birds coming in for the first time. (the kids at this point are teens)

Blu told Jewel "ok and be safe and don't get in trouble" as he said that he looked at Gemeni. He gave his dad a I wont I promise look and they flew off. As the

four macaws were gone Blu was wondering about the same nightmare and he started to right things down about what happened in the dream and he soon relies

that his dreams were warning him about something that's coming. As Jewel and the kids arrived at the Blu Macaw Sanctuary Jewel told all three of her kids to

behave and don't hurt any of the workers like your mom did when they first put her in a cage. The kids asked their mother if she could tell them about the story of

how she and dad meant. Jewel told her kids "I've told you guys that story a lot when you were kids". They all gave Jewel a kiss on the cheek good bye and Jewel

flew off back home. Hey viper wake up what now striker cant u see im resting in the sun. oh get up you clumsy snake look at what i've spotted lunch. The two

snakes both licked their mouths and viper said "hey I have an idea that might work" "ya what is it" said Striker. "What if you pretend to be hurt and right as she

fly's down to help and bam we have lunch", "man that's the …most retarded plan ive heard but it could work" said Striker. As the snakes get ready for their trap

Viper yells help me someone please help. Jewel heard the help and looks down not seeing who or what it is and out of curiosity she fly's down and sees its a

snake and before she can fly back up another snake shoots out from behind her grabbing her and laughing. Jewel tells "let me go" and tries scratching but the

snake had her to wear she could barley move her feet. But out of no wear a black figure swoops down hitting viper in the head making him let go of Jewel but

before Jewel could react she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5 the mystery bird part 2

Once the sun had gone down Jewel finally woke up with a huge headache. Were am I Jewel questioned her self while looking around. When she saw the dark

figure in the shadow she asked Blu is that u. The figure than stepped out of the dark into the candle light and Jewel gasped at the sight "no that's impossible your

dead we watched you get hit by the planes propeller." Nigel gave a creepy laugh and said hello pretty bird I see you were in a tight squeeze hah aha. Jewel than

rushed to her feet but than realized she was chained to some thing and could only get two feet close to Nigel. Nigel than walked up to Jewel and grabbed her by

the throat and said "I didn't die that day" he yelled I had to survive on bugs and sleep on the ground and do you know how hard that is. Jewel than saw an

opportunity to attack him and she rushed her talons up at Nigel and scratched him on the face. Nigel than tighten his grip and threw her up against the wall.

Jewel was coughing for air and was looking at Nigel and said why, why did you save me. He looked at her and said "because I want to kill you my self, and

because of that pathetic Blu who you taught to fly. So while your stuck here im going to take care of that brat. Jewel than looked at him and said "what do you

mean take care of him", he gave a creepy smile and said im going to kill him once and for all. Jewel than looked sad and was about to cry when she yelled how

could you your no bird your a monster. Nigel laughed and went back to the map know were would they be holding my human. Jewel than saw a bone sharp

enough to pick the lock and once she got out she thought Blu thanks for teaching me how to pick locks. Before Nigel turned around she took off flying out of the

hollow. Nigel turned around and noticed she was gone and said "very clever pretty bird." he than looked looked out side and said "tomorrow pretty bird your all

mine" hah aha and as his laughter echoed though the trees as jewel was still trying to hurry to her husband who must be wondering why she didn't come

home yet.


	6. Chapter 6 love is worth living for

Blu looked around and realized he was outside and he heard Jewel and the kids yelling for him. He saw as three men with dart guns on their hips grabbed

Jewel and locked the cage. He turned his head to the left and saw the other men grab his kids and put them in cages, but as he ran for Jewel and the kids. It

felt like they were drifting farther away. Finally as he reached the van it drove off and Blu tried his best to keep up and as he turned the corner he saw the

plane. The men had Jewel and the kids cage next to each other and Crystal and Alex were crying, while Gemeni tried picking the lock but it was no use it was a

weird key shape lock. Blu flew towards them, Crystal said "Daddy you came to rescue us". Jewel gave Blu a kiss threw the bars and said "i knew you wouldn't

let us down. How can I were chained to each other birds remember, Jewel gave a small smile at Blu before a man threw Blu to the ground. Blu realized it was

the same man that captured him when he was a baby and fell out of the tree. They both stood facing each other. Blu leaped into action but before he got close

to the man Blu felt a sharp pinch and fell to the ground and saw a red dart on the back of his wing and felt very dizzy. Blu looked at them as Jewel yelled "Blu

please get up you can fight it", and as he tried to stand the man already started loading the birds and Blu heard the kids shout dad please don't let them take

us. Then Blu collapsed and was fast asleep. By the time he woke up he saw the plane gone and he started shouting Nooo and started to cry as he had just

lost his kids and the love of his heart Jewel. Than he thought he can still save them if he gets Linda and Julio. On his way to the sanctuary he saw smoke and

fire barley burning still and when he landed he saw two bodies under a plank of wood. As Blu got closer he realized it was Linda and Tulio and they had huge

bullet holes in their backs. He than saw something in Tulio's hand and pride it open with his talons and it was one of Jewel's feathers laying flat on Tulio's palm.

Blu cried when he saw the feather. Jewel flew into the hallow and seeing Blu crying in his sleep and saying why me... why did you kill Linda and Julio.. Jewel

looked looked at him with tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away and started shaking Blu to wake up. Blu heard something in the bushes and rushed to

his feet and saw a little yellow macaw with a mix of green. The little bird asked "is it safe to come out now" Blu nodded and the bird started attacking him

Saying wake up Blu. He than shot straight up and knocked Jewel to the ground with his talons rapped around her neck. Jewel started chocking and Blu than let

go her. As Jewel was trying to catch her breath and coughing Blu gave her a hug and a kiss. What was that for she said, Blu replied for saving me from that

awful dream.


	7. Chapter 7 to close for comfort

Jewel gave Blu a smile and returned the kiss. Blu's heart was still pounding fast from the dream. Blu we have to go to the Sanctuary and get our kids from Linda

and Tulio. "OK" Blu said in replied to Jewels response. They flew off back to the sanctuary. Later that morning a strange man with another man but the first

man was smaller than the other one. The taller man walked up to the desk and taped on the bell. How may I help you today sir, Julio said politely. In the mean

time the smaller man walked around the back and pulled the power switch to off causing the place to black out. Julio looked around and thought strange I

know I paid the power company and left to get a flash light from the other room. The smaller man walked into a room full of birds and was shocked at how

many birds their were as he flashed his cell phone's light around. He saw the blue macaws and realized that their was only three and he could of sworn their

was five by the article he read at home. The taller man walked in and said "hurry up and grab them". But theirs only three of them shouldn't their be five, aw

who cares lets just grab them and go before. Just than the lights flicker back on and the taller man looked at the smaller guy and slapped him on the head you

idiot you didn't pull the cords out of the power box. Oops I must have forgotten sorry it wont happen again. Tom than looked down at the birds and told Robert

here give me the bag ill do it before you miss this one up to. Robert the young brother shut the door just in time to stop the birds from flying out. Tom tried to

snatch the young birds but they keep swerving out of reach. He finally got Gemeni trapped in a corner and grabbed him. Gemeni squawked for help and Crystal

saw her brother being forced into the bag by Tom. Crystal came soaring down as fast as she could and clawed at Toms face and he released Gemeni and he

bite his hand for the hell of it. Robert couldn't help but laugh at his older brother. Alex than landed on a swing high above their reach but Robert just stood their

laughing. Julio heard the squawking and went towards the closed door. He than opens it and Robert stopped laughing and Tom put the bag inside his pocket.

What on earth is going on in here, um well you see sir I just love birds so much I couldn't help but see them. Tom whispered what are you doing, just go with it

Robert replied in a soft voice so Julio couldn't hear it. Robert than spoke up to his normal voice and I heard you had actual blue Spinx Macaws and had to see

them for my own eyes. Than whats the bag for Tulio questioned him. Tom than said "its for my hands sir you see I'm not a huge bird fan like my younger

brother here and I didn't want my hands to get clawed on or bite like you can see I already did, so I'm using the bag as protection from any further cuts or

bites". Tom gave a fake smile at Tulio. "Well we have better gloves you can use than that old bag just follow me to the closet, um how about you do you want

one" he asked the young boy, "no I'm good thanks any ways I perfure hands on experience". Alex rolled his eyes and saw his brother and sister join him. "Hey

Alex are you ok" said Crystal "I see you are staring at that young boy". "Oh I was sorry I was just thinking he didn't really try to hurt us like his brother did why

is that" said Alex. "I don't know maybe he has a good side in him for birds and his brother doesn't" said Crystal. "Maybe I'll be back wait here" said Alex, "what

are u doing mom says never trust humans besides Linda and Tulio" Crystal yelled in a soft voice as Alex flew down towards Robert landing on his shoulder. "Oh

hi their little guy I'm sorry for my brothers actions but I don't want any thing to do with this I only want to be my own person you know". Alex nodded as if he

understood him and Robert was surprised and ask "you under stand me". Alex yelled for Crystal and Gemeni to come say hi and Robert saw the other two

macaws fly to him and Tom looked at him and muttered under his breath "bird lover". Later in the evening Tulio looked at the clock and saw it was 12pm and he

got up and told Robert "sorry but were closing early today since its Saturday". Robert got up setting the birds down and put some bird food next to them and

said "bye to them". He than walked over to were Tom was sitting listening to the radio and reading a magazine. "What the hell dude get out of my light cant

you see I'm reading here" yelled Tom, "sorry Tom but the man said their closing so we have to go", "fine" and he put the magazine of motorcycles down on the

table and as they were leaving Robert said "sorry for the trouble we caused you and thanks for letting me hang with the blue Spinx's macaws I had a blast"".

Any time guys but next time please ask me or Linda here if you ever want to handle the birds" and he gave the young man a smile and they walked out. A few

minutes later Tulio opened the window for when Blu and Jewel get here to pick up their kids.


	8. Chapter 8 Retrieving the kids

Later that afternoon at around 2:30pm, Tulio looked at Linda, did you see the scratches on Tom's face. Ya and when I was holding Crystal their was a little bit

of blood on her talons.

On their way to the sanctuary.

Blu what was the bad dream about this time cause I heard bits and pieces when you were talking in your sleep. Blu answered her question in a sad voice it

was about me losing you and the kids again only in the last dream it was just the kids. This one was different some how, when I tried to rescue you and the

kids from the smugglers they shot me with a dart with a sleep drug and when I woke up the plane was gone.

Jewel hugs Blu to confers him, its ok Blu at least it was a dream and don't worry we will figure this thing out together.

Blu: (looks at Jewel) that's not all, (takes in a deep breath) when I left to go get help the sanctuary was on fire and that... (Blu started to tear up) that Linda

and Julio were dead and all he had left was a feather Tulio had in his hand. Jewel tried her best not to cry. But than you woke me up and that's about it.

Blu saw a tear on Jewel's cheek, are you ok my love. Um ya I'm ok and wiped the tear away. Blu asked Jewel, why were you late coming home this morning?

Jewel was shocked he noticed well I was delayed by two snakes, oh and Nigel is still alive and he had me chained up and said something about getting

revenge on you.

Blu was shocked at what he heard, finally he manage to get some words out, I thought he was dead from the planes propeller. I guess he survived some how.

But don't worry he didn't follow me when I escaped his hallow.

The sanctuary was within eye sight and they saw the open window. Tulio and Linda were waiting when they heard the squeaks of Blu and Jewel as they made

their way through the window and landed on the desk.

Jewel looked at Blu and noticed something wasn't right about him, "Blu whats wrong" Jewel asked. At first he didn't respond till he looked at Jewel) "I don't

know I fell"... (just than Blu's eyes rolled back as he fell off the desk hitting the floor hard and unconscious).

Tulio and Linda both rushed to Blu as he hit the floor not knowing what happened.

Jewel immediately flew down to him, "Blu please wake up", (tears were filling up in jewels eyes as Tulio walked over to her). Jewel please don't cry everything

will be ok. Ill see what is wrong with Blu. Jewel wiped away the tears and flew over to Linda who was also worried about Blu.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited with the kids

As Tulio took Blu into the medical room, Jewel went to go find their kids. Crystal saw Jewel and flew to her giving her a big hug mom you won't guess what

happened to us while you were gone. What happened sweetie (Jewel replied in a soft mother like voice). We almost got bird napped by these two people well

actually the younger man didn't seem to want to hurt us, but the other man forced him to and he grabbed Gemeni and I scratched the hell out of his face and

Gemeni bite his hand, while Alex just stood their on a branch observing the other guy. Jewel looked at her daughter with a surprised look as Crystal continues

her story. Than Alex flew down to the young man and the man started talking to Alex and soon Gemeni and I flew down and he feed us and when Tulio asked

them to leave he placed us down and said good bye and walked out. (right at the end of her story) Crystal sweetie were are your brothers (looking around the

room not seeing them). Their in the artificial jungle with their new friends. Um mom wheres dad. Jewel bent down to her daughters eye level something bad

has happened to him and Julio is doing his best to help him. Crystal had tears in her eyes when Jewel gave her a hug to calm her down.

I know sweetie don't worry everything will be ok. ( Jewel thought "i hope"). Crystal than asked can we go see him? Not right now but in the morning we can

but since its getting late I need to get you guys to bed. Were are we going to sleep? Jewel answered her question, in the artificial jungle just for tonight. They

both walked to the jungles door and went inside to see Alex and Gemeni playing with two parrots. Gemeni and Alex both saw Jewel, mom can we go fly around

the beach tomorrow?

Sour but you both are going to bed so say goodbye to your friends and off to bed. Gemeni replied but mom do we have to, wait wheres dad didn't he come

with you? Alex repeated his brothers question ya were is he mom? Your father is in the medical center getting some help and if you boys want to join Crystal

and I when we go see him, you can its your choice. But off to bed (they all flew up to the hallow and Jewel tucked them in bed) goodnight. All the kids yelled

goodnight mom love you. I love you too. Late that night Jewel was having a hard time falling a sleep as she worried what will happen to Blu.


	10. Chapter 10 later in the hospital

**Sorry this chapter is sort its cause the next one will be more interesting.**

Tulio was examining Blu's brain wave activity and it was way below the normal, almost like he was stuck in a deep sleep. Tulio walked out of the room and Linda

was their waiting for the news. Well is he going to be ok? I'm afraid his body is in shut down to were he's stuck in a sleep kind of state. Linda had a worried look

on her face, do you know what caused this to happen. I don't actually know since this has never happened to any of my other birds. But don't worry ill keep trying

my best. Later that night Jewel had trouble sleeping. Oh Blu please be ok I still need you and your kids need you (she said in a soft voice). Than she got up and

flew down to the stream and looked into her reflection and saw Blu smiling at her and she could feel her heart was acing in pain. Jewel felt a soft breeze go

behind her, Blu is that you she yelled as she turned around and saw Crystal standing behind her. I'm sorry if I woke you up sweetie. I know you miss dad mom I

can see it in your eyes, but like you said everything will be ok and she hugged her mom. Jewel looked at Crystal I know sweetie know lets get back to bed

tomorrow we will go see your father.


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams are feeling real

Around 5am Blu opened his eyes and hoped of the table and took flight for the window not knowing were he was going or why. During his flight he saw the same

ledge Jewel and him were on with Raphael. He swooped down landing on the ledge and let his feet dangle down. Than out of no where he hears thunder and

lightning struck soon after that it started to poor down rain. Blu was getting up to leave when a white bird tackled Blu to the ground and had him by the throat.

Hello pretty bird wheres your snotty little brat, hmm what was her name aw I remember Jewel was it. Blu yelled you leave her alone its me you want not her. Awe

yes I came here to kill u, so lets get started shale we, Blu yelled at him I killed you once ill do it again. Right when Blu was yelling at him Nigel sliced Blu right in the

face with his free talon. Aww Blu screamed in pain and right as he saw his chance when Nigel was about to attack again Blu used his foot to knock Nigel off

balanced and freed him self. Blu charged at him with all his might when he felt a huge pain hit his chest Blu blinked and gasped for air when he pulled the branch

out and blood poured on his wing. As Blu was tumbling down to his knees Nigel walked up and held Blu's head up with his wing nighty night pretty bird and kicked

Blu off the edge and the moment he kicked Blu lightning struck in the back ground showing Nigel and Blu's shadows. Blu fell 100ft down and hit the sand. Is this

the end (Blu was thinking as he hit the sand).


	12. Chapter 12 A tragedy for Blu

Moments later Blu burst awake breathing heavily and holding his chest. Tulio was on the computer and saw Blu jolt up aw your finally awake. Its ok Blu it was

just a dream when Tulio saw Blu breathing heavily. You gave everyone quit a fright when you went unconscious, just than Linda walked in as Tulio looked at

the clock it was 9:30am Sunday morning. Blu your awake im so glad ill go get you some water. Jewel flew up to were the kids were sleeping, its morning time to

wake up.

Crystal was the first to wake up than she pushed Alex out of the way cause he was asleep on her feet since he toss and turns in his sleep. When every one

was up and had breakfast Jewel said ok kids know lets go see your father. Just as Jewel and the kids walked out they saw Linda in the kitchen and they all flew over to her.

Oh hi their, you guys going to go see your father they nodded and Linda got the cup of water on a plate. Tulio was looking on the computer when he

heard a weird noise and turned around to see Blu's head bobbing back and forth and he fell on his back and started breathing weird and twitching everywhere

and his eyes were rolled back Tulio quickly glanced at the computer and his brain waves were way to high.

Linda saw two of Tulio's men run into the room with air supplies on a cart. Linda walked up to the window and dropped the cup of water and it shattered in to

many pieces jewel didn't know why till they looked through the window and saw Blu twitching and had air tubes in his mouth.

No Jewel said aloud and collapsed on her knees as her kids were crying and so was Jewel.

As Tulio and the men raced to save Blu's life his heart rate was dropping fast and Julio saw his brain activity drop to a strait line and so did his breathing.

Linda shouted Blu and began to cry as Julio went to give her a hug and said im sorry we weren't prepared for this to happen and jewel and the kids walked

over to his lifeless body and all started to cry and everything jewel and Blu had was gone. Blu stood their next to them trying to shout im ok look im alive but

when he turned to look at Jewel he saw his body. No I cant be dead I'm right hear im not dead. As he tried to touch Jewel, something happened cause jewel

felt a cold spot hit her shoulder and she said Blu is that you if so please come back we need you your kids need you but to her surprise a cold spot hit her

cheek than disappeared. All the other birds gathered around even Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and his wife and kids, and lius. Linda cried as Tulio and her saw all the

birds and animals that new him came with flowers. Blu looked as he saw everyone come into the sanctuary and he smiled. And than he heard jewel start to

sing and everyone else joined her in the soft sad song they sand by Blu's side. Linda and Tulio were surprised when they saw them singing, and Luis howling.


	13. Chapter 13 Blu's chance to live again

As Tulio took Blu into the medical room, Jewel went to go find their kids. Crystal saw Jewel and flew to her giving her a big hug mom you won't guess what

happened to us while you were gone. What happened sweetie (Jewel replied in a soft mother like voice). We almost got bird napped by these two people well

actually the younger man didn't seem to want to hurt us, but the other man forced him to and he grabbed Gemeni and I scratched the hell out of his face and

Gemeni bite his hand, while Alex just stood their on a branch observing the other guy. Jewel looked at her daughter with a surprised look as Crystal continues

her story. Than Alex flew down to the young man and the man started talking to Alex and soon Gemeni and I flew down and he feed us and when Tulio asked

them to leave he placed us down and said good bye and walked out. (right at the end of her story) Crystal sweetie were are your brothers (looking around the

room not seeing them). Their in the artificial jungle with their new friends. Um mom wheres dad. Jewel bent down to her daughters eye level something bad

has happened to him and Julio is doing his best to help him. Crystal had tears in her eyes when Jewel gave her a hug to calm her down.

I know sweetie don't worry everything will be ok. ( Jewel thought "i hope"). Crystal than asked can we go see him? Not right now but in the morning we can

but since its getting late I need to get you guys to bed. Were are we going to sleep? Jewel answered her question, in the artificial jungle just for tonight. They

both walked to the jungles door and went inside to see Alex and Gemeni playing with two parrots. Gemeni and Alex both saw Jewel, mom can we go fly around

the beach tomorrow?

Sour but you both are going to bed so say goodbye to your friends and off to bed. Gemeni replied but mom do we have to, wait wheres dad didn't he come

with you? Alex repeated his brothers question ya were is he mom? Your father is in the medical center getting some help and if you boys want to join Crystal

and I when we go see him, you can its your choice. But off to bed (they all flew up to the hallow and Jewel tucked them in bed) goodnight. All the kids yelled

goodnight mom love you. I love you too. Late that night Jewel was having a hard time falling a sleep as she worried what will happen to Blu.


	14. Chapter 14 At the beach part 1

Later that evening Blu was feeling a lot better after the accident that happened to him. "Hey mom can we go to the beach now before it gets to late," asked

Gemeni. "Sour we will I think its time we got some fresh air and have a family picnic at the beach," Jewel said in a happy voice. As they were leaving Blu asked

Jewel "hey honey can we stop to get some mango's so we have lunch". Why of coarse my dear we can replied Jewel as she put her wing on his wing. They all

took flight to the midday sky towards the beach. 2 hours before they left hey Tom why are we having a stake out at the bird sanctuary, why cant you just do

what mom said and get a real job like me. Well because this job pays top dollar for exotic birds. 2 hours later Tom than picked up an old pairs of binoculars and

saw the five birds leave the sanctuary. Tom looked at Robert who was drinking a cup of soda from taco bell. "You ready to go to the beach" asked Tom. "Why

are we going to the beach you know I get sunburn easily" said Robert. "Because I heard theirs going to be a lot of girls and it will be fun trust me," Tom said

lying to Robert. Crystal saw that Alex and Gemeni were really excited to go to the beach since it was their first time but shes been here before with Jewel when

they went for a daughter/mother talk about how if any thing happens to me or your father I want you to look out and protect your brother no matter what the

risk. Crystal will never forget that promise she made to her mom when she was 8yrs old. She gave a small smile when the thought came in her mind. "Alex look

"said Gemeni as they got closer to the huge beach. "Wow this place is amazing" said Alex looking down at the place. Finally they landed on the beach and

before their mom told them to be safe, Alex and Gemeni were off running along the waters edge trying to run from the waves. Jewel and Blu both smiled and

Jewel gave Blu a small kiss on the beak. Blu than returned the favor and pulled Jewel in closer as Crystal saw that she than went to go check on her brothers.

"Blu stop it were in public" said Jewel giggling. "Oh come on dear have some fun" just as he said this Jewel threw him into the water, "oh no you don't missy"

said Blu as Jewel started laughing while running from him as he tripped from the waves knocking him down. Blu finally caught Jewel and hugged her tight, "you

ready to get wet my love," said Blu, "Blu you wouldn't dare," said Jewel in a sarcastic tone just than he fell backwards into the water and she started to splash

him while laughing. Crystal caught up with her brothers and asked them "so what do you guys think so far about the beach". Alex and Gemeni both looked at

each other with a smile, Crystal saw the smile and said "guys what ever you plan on doing don't" but before she finished they both splash a lot of water on

her. Than crystal yelled "you guys are so dead" and took off running and flying after them. When Alex and Gemeni were trying to avoid their sister they both

met up behind a billboard and started laughing. They turned to see Crystal finally stop chasing them and went to sunbath on the shore while the wave hit her

talons. "Hey want to play tag" asked Gemeni, "sour but your it" said Alex. "Ok ill count to ten and ill start chasing you" said Gemeni. When Gemeni hit ten he

opened his eyes and saw Alex barely just hit the edge of the sand and took off after him. Alex went into the forest and Gemeni was right behind him and the

moment Alex turned a corner he finally lost Gemeni and landed on a branch to rest. "Few that was close" said Alex to himself, something shiny kept hitting him

in the eye he got so agitated by it he flew down and saw some cut up mango's in a dish. Hmm he thought I don't think mom will know I had a snack before

lunch. He than heard a snap from under his foot and saw a bar door close behind him really fast. "Help help" he shouted. Gemeni flew back to the beach

panting and Crystal ran up "what happened to you" she asked. Gemeni put out his hand to catch his breath and he said, "did Alex come through here," "no"

said Crystal looking worried. Just than Crystal heard some thing on the jungle shouting for help and immediately she new it was Alex. "Mom, dad, Alex is in

danger hes in the jungle come on said Gemeni as Crystal was already on pursuit to rescue her brother. Tom got to the cage and looked inside well well well

look who's been caught now and started to laugh. He than ran toward the car "Robert get ready to go", "but what about the girls you said we can meat"

Robert questioned. "I lied now lets get the hell out of here now" yelled Tom. Crystal saw the man with a cage and when she got a better look she saw Alex

inside it. By the time she got close the van took off screeching its tires as it went out of site.


	15. Chapter 15 the beach part 2

Tom was laughing as they were driving off. "Ha ha money in the bag" said Tom, tapped his brother on

the shoulder. "Hey Tom what did you catch back their to be in a hurry to leave?" said Robert. "Don't

worry about it just think about the money when I give him this" said Tom. "So were are we going?"

questioned Robert. "To the airport to fly to America were another group is waiting for us to arrive" said

Tom. Alex was looking around to see where he was but the stupid blanket was over the cage blocking

his view. "Wait a minute I recognize that voice" said Alex in his head. Theses are the two from the

sanctuary who attacked us yesterday. Back at the beach Crystal was flying back crying and crashed

right into Jewel. "Crystal wheres Alex is he alright?" said Jewel. "they got him mom, hes gone forever"

Crystal said with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault" Blu said in an out loud thought. "no Blu this is

both of our fault for not watching him, were both at fault for our missing son" Jewel said to Blu. "What

are you all standing around for lets go rescue Alex now come on" said Gemeni trying to get them to

stop talking. "hes right Blu we have to go now if we want to save him, now lets go get our son back"

said Jewel. The four blue macaws all fallowed Crystal as she lead them to were she thinks the van was

heading. "Come on Robert were going to be late for our flight" yelled Tom. "Well if you stop yelling at

me and help me with this we wouldn't be late" Robert yelled back. "Now were am I" Alex thought

looking around the cargo area. As the plane took of Jewel and Blu both saw it as it was leaving Rio.

"No no no" Blu yelled out loud. Jewel tried to calm him down but the thought hit her and she was

crying on Blu's shoulder. "My baby gone forever" Jewel said still crying in his shoulder. "Look Jewel

lets head home tuck the kids in and try to find Alex in the morning" said Blu seeing the sun go down to

sunset. "Ok Blu but as soon as breakfast is over we will look for him right" asked Jewel. "Yes sweetie

as soon as breakfast is over we can look for Alex" replied Blu in a smooth voice. "Pssst wake up",

whispered a strange voice. "Huh" said Alex still half asleep. "Are you a blue Spinx macaw?"

whispered the voice. "Ya I am but who are you and were are you?" asked Alex looking around.

"Down here, names Swivel im a spotted eagle I'm from Turkmenistan mountains". Said Swivel. "Wait a minute don't your kind eat things as small as me" said

Alex in a scared voice. "Yes my kind do but don't worry I wont hurt you, you see I have a family back home before I got captured". Said Swivel.

"Look ill tell you what you help me escape and ill return the favor by helping you get home" said Swivel. "Ok deal but we have to wait till we land and see were

they take us and when they do we can escape with other birds that they took from their homes, ok". "Ya ya sour kid I just want to get home to see my wife

and kids hatch" Swivel said smiling at that thought.


	16. Chapter 16 A new friend

It was early morning and Jewel had just woken up thinking it was all a dream. "Kids wake up breakfast time" Jewel called as she lays out the mangoes. Crystal

woke up and she saw no Alex on her feet like every morning. Huh I miss you Alex why did you have to get caught" Crystal whispered in a sad voice while

looking at her feet in bed. "Hey Crystal don't worry hes fine who knows he might be trying to get home as we speak" said Gemeni trying to cheer up his sister.

Jewel than walked over to Blu to wake him up and to her surprise he actually slept threw the entire night without screaming. "Blu wake up its breakfast time

sleepy head" Jewel said giggling a little. Blu giggled as Jewel rubbed his belly with her wing. "Ok ok im up" said Blu still giggling. they all ate their breakfast and

flew to were Alex was captured to find some clues as Tulio and Linda were asking around. Crystal saw a few of Alex's feathers on the ground with some foot

prints. "Mom, Dad come here I found some foot prints" crystal yelled looking at the prints.

Back on the plane Alex was asleep than was startled awake when he felt a bump as the plane was landing. The cargo door than opened blinding him and

Swivel by the light. "Hey what gives are we here" questioned Alex while looking at Swivel. "I think so I cant see with the sun in my eyes" Swivel answered

while trying to adjust his eyes to the sun light. Ow what the heck just bite me" Alex yelled but than he saw the red dart and passed out five second later. "Hey

kid are you ok" as he saw the Blue macaw hit the floor of his cage, than he to was soon hit by the red dart but it took 25 seconds till he soon was asleep. Huh

my head is pounding as he rubbed his head looking around. "Where am I" Alex questioned while looking around but than he felt a wing touch his shoulder.

"Hey are you alright" a female bird asked. Alex turned around and was frozen when he saw the beautiful yellow and blue colored macaw. "Huh um" Alex said

while trying not to blush. My names Saphira" said Saphira will looking at him with a smile. My names Alex" said Alex while looking at her and her beautiful body.

"You know what now that weave met how about I show you around this place" Saphira said while holding out her wing. "Ya I would like that, um speaking of

this place were exactly am I?" Alex asked as he grabbed her wing to help him up. "Well you see your in California" said Saphira. "Cal California" Alex studier

out. "Ya whats wrong aren't you from California too?" Saphira looked at him with a sad and confused look. "No im from Brazil, you see I was captured and

brought here with a friend Swivel" Alex told Saphira. "Wow well at least you met me to keep you company" Saphira said with a giggle. 'Hey were is Swivel he

should be here" Alex said while looking around. "Hey Alex im up here nice girlfriend you got their you are a fast one on girls aren't you" Swivel said with a smile.

Saphira saw the eagle and started to fly off but Alex was holding her wing. Let go hes going to eat me" Saphira yelled while trying to escape. "No hes not hes

my friend I was telling you about" Alex said while calming her down. She than lightly punched his shoulder why didn't you tell me he was an eagle" Saphira said

with an angry expression on her face. "Surprise I was going to introduce you but I guess the surprise is gone" Alex said with a smile on his face. Swivel landed

next to them. Hello their my names Swivel and "I see you have already meat Alex here, you know what you too due make a great couple" said Swivel with a

smile. "Hi im Saphira nice to meat you Swivel" said Saphira shaking his huge talons. She than turned to Alex and saw that Swivel was right we could be great

couples. "Hey Alex how would you like to stay with me in my hallow tonight since your new, and I don't need you getting spot by Basel" Saphira asked Alex.

"Sour ill like to stay and who is Basel?" Alex asked. "Hes my ex boy friend I dumped him because he was picking on little birds and birds like us" Saphira told

Alex. Later that night Alex was asleep on the other side of the hallow when Saphira woke up and went next to him and curled up under his wing. Alex smiled as

he felt her in his wing and before she fell asleep she gave him a small kiss on the cheek good night.


	17. Chapter 17 The Great Escape

Alex woke up that morning and saw Saphira asleep on his chest under his wing. "Good morning Saphira did you sleep well last night?" said Alex while looking

down at her head still resting on his chest. "Mm yes I did and I was thinking once we escape this place what are you going to do?" questioned Saphira while

looking up at Alex. "well I was hoping we could still be together and go to Rio and go dancing" said Alex before he gave her a kiss on her for head. "Hey looks

who's finally up, you two love birds have a good night together" said Swivel as he landed on the hollows edge. "Good morning to you to Swivel" said Saphira

with a smile on her face. "hey Clad go feed the birds since its your job" shouted the manager of the exotic bird store manager. "yes boss" said Clad as he got

the mangoes and other fruits. They all heard the door open and fruits and mangoes came tumbling in the huge cage. "Finally breakfast time, hey Saphira you

want me to bring you some mangoes or fruits?" asked Alex before he left to the floor to get some food. "ill go with you so you don't have to carry the food so

far" said Saphira as she kissed his cheek and they both flew down. Swivel didn't like the fact that they had no meat for him so he had to live off of eating

mangoes to him it was nasty, but he got over that and ate them anyways. Crusty, Basel's best friend flew up to him in a hurry. "what is it Crusty, I don't got all

day did you find that Blu macaw I sent you to find?" asked Basel. "yes I did but we have a problem" said Crusty, "ya and what is it" said Basel. "Hes with

Saphira and it looks like their dating by the look of her hugging him and kissing his cheek" said Crusty trying not to make Basel even more mad. "Aw I see so

that little blue bird thinks he can get a drop on me with my girlfriend does he, I don't think so" said Basel. Basel than flew down at Alex. "oh no" said Saphira.

"Alex watch out" was all Saphira shouted when Alex turned around to see what she was saying when Basel grabbed his throat. "so you think you can date

Saphira do you well guess what shes mine" said Basel tightening up his grasp. "sh... she dumped you... and likes me …. now" said Alex chocking. Just than he

grabbed Basel by the leg with his talons and pushed him off of his throat. "So you want to fight do ya big mistake" yelled Basel ans they circled each other.

They both lunged at each other and Saphira flew to Swivel's hollow to get his help. Alex was than thrown to a tree cracking his wing and in pain he still got up.

"so we have a tough guy do we" said Basel. Every one that was watching all started to whispered isn't that Blu macaw one of Blu and Jewels kids? One of the

macaws asked. Ya I think it is, but how did he get here with out them did he run away from home or something? Basel soon grabbed a stick and rushed

towards Alex stabbing it into his wing and out the other side Alex than screamed in pain and right before Basel finished him, "stop right their" shouted Swivel

as he rushed to Alex's aid. "oh ya and what are u going to do about th..." was all Basel said when the Swivel landed right behind him. "Alex oh god im so sorry

I left you alone, can you still move it" said Saphira in tears. "no I cant I think its broken" said Alex not knowing that were Basel stabbed caused him to probably

never fly again. Saphira than kissed Alex on the lips, "I love you Alex and im not going to leave your side again" said Saphira after she kissed him. "i love you

too but how am I going to fix this" Alex said as he moved his wing from the hurt one. "Alex its bleeding and the stick made it threw the other side" said Saphira

not fully seeing the damage to the wing before she kissed him. Just than Clad ran in and got Alex and Saphira landed on his arm next to Alex. A year later Alex

wing was healed and he could on fly a short amount before landing to rest it. About five months after that his wing was fully healed and Saphira was happy

she can finally fly with her lover. After Alex was out of the room Swivel told Basel if they escape this place you are to never ever go near Saphira or Alex not

even near their future kids or families. Basel agreed to it and told all the other birds their plan that next week their escaping. Next week had finally came and

Swivel saw a chance to escape. He and the others flew threw the open window and as the promise he made with Alex, he took them back to Rio by sneaking

them onto a plane they said their good bye and he flew off back home but sadly he missed the hatching of his kids. Other than that he and his family were

doing great and his kids started to fly and he taught them how to hunt and he told them about a legendary blue Spinx macaw named Alex that saved him.


	18. Chapter 18 Lost

As the day continues Alex and Saphira started asking each other about their past and telling stories to past the time. They heard from above the captain of the

plane announce that their might be a delay do to a rainstorm. Just than the plane started shaking and Alex and Saphira both tried their best to keep balance

but the cargo floor started to open and Alex was hit in the head by a falling box knocking him out. "Alex wake up" cried Saphira. As the door opened wider Alex

unconscious body fell out plummeting down to the water below. "Alex" shouted Saphira as she took off after his body. Saphira lost Alex to the hard rain making

it hard to see but all she heard was a loud crash in the water. "Alex were are you" Saphira thought as she was hovering over the water. She finally saw his

body floating in the water and grabbed him. As she flew toward an island she saw threw the rain and landed setting Alex down on the wet sand. "Hes not

moving, come on Alex I cant lose you please wake up" said Saphira while holding his head to her chest. "I love you Alex" said Saphira as she kissed his for

head. "I.. I..love you.. to Saphira" said Alex barley able to get the words out. "Alex oh thank heavens your ok" said Saphira while hugging him. "I wont be if you

keep squeezing me" Alex said barley able to breath. "Oh sorry im just so glad I didn't lose you" said Saphira with a smile. "you can't get rid of me that easily"

said Alex with a little giggle. "hey were are we any ways I've never seen this place before" said Alex turning his head behind him. "i don't know it was the

closes place around here for me to bring you" said Saphira helping Alex up off the ground. As the two birds flew for shelter from the rain they manage to find a

small cave in a huge rock wall. "hey Saphira over their I think its a cave, we can use it to get out of the rain" yelled Alex so Saphira can hear him over the rain

and wind. "It will do" shouted Saphira. When they got inside Saphira fluffed up her beautiful feather to get the rain off. "wow shes even more beautiful when

she shakes off the rain" thought Alex while watching her. Saphira turned and saw Alex looking at her with his jaw slightly opened. Saphira than turned her

head blushing and walked over to Alex. "So you like to stair at women when they dry them self's off do you" Saphira said with a small smile. "what no no no I

was um looking at the sky" said Alex while trying not to blush. "aw I see so you wont mind if I do this than" said Saphira as she pressed her chest up against

his. "oh god her chest is so hot" Alex thought to him self. "what the hell am I thinking I cant do this we just started dating but her body is so turning me on

right now, no stay focus Alex" Alex kept saying to himself. Saphira the started to kiss him making him lose his concentration of his thoughts. "mm mm her lips

are so smooth and why am I moving my hand lower she might kill me if I go any lower but my body is telling me to go with it" thought Alex ans Saphira opened

her eyes. She than moved away from him and started moving her wing down Alex's chest to his thigh and finally touching his sensitive spot. "I'll go first" said

Saphira with a smile as she knelt down and but her tongue on his sensitive spot causing him to fall over. "oh god this feels so good" said Alex while watching

her head move around with her tongue. He than put his wing on hers and started fingering it, Saphira immediately opened her eyes and his wing felt go good

down their that she started to moan at the thought. She than got up and stood over him. "Ok Alex ready for the fun to begin" said Saphira while laying down

on his chest and kissing him. "ok go for it" said Alex as they locked cloacal. "oh god yes this is amazing" said Alex and she moved up and down on top of him.

"mm aw yes aw god this is amazing" moaned Saphira as they continued. Alex couldn't help but turn Saphira over and he was on top of her kissing her and

pounding her sensitive spot as hard as he could making her scream at the feeling. Saphira couldn't hold back any more and neither could Alex "mm oh god im

cumming get ready Saphira" said Alex. "im cumming to Alex I cant hold it in much longer the pressure is to much im going to release" shouted Saphira. Alex and

Saphira both burst into each other and Saphira was screaming as she released all the pressure and was panting in relief. "that was amazing Alex I've never

felt so much pressure before" said Saphira now panting next to Alex. "me neither and you were amazing your self and im glad my first and hopefully not the

last was with a hot girl like you my love" said Alex as he kissed her. They both looked at each other before they finally went to sleep with Alex;s wing around

Saphira.


	19. Chapter 19 A way home

The next day Alex woke up next to his love Saphira. "I can't believe we actually mated and it was amazing" Alex thought. He than stood up trying not to wake

up Saphira, as he walked over to the entrance of the cave and took flight to see if he can find some food on this island. "hey you are you lost" said a strange

voice. "um I guess so" said Alex trying to see were the voice came from. "down here buddy" said the voice. Alex than landed on the ground as a huge blonde

iguana. "names Ecuador and I can help you since I've lived here my entire life" said Ecuador. "thanks my name is Alex and im from Brazil, Rio De Janeiro" said

Alex. "well aren't you a long ways from home" said Ecuador. "ya we are trying to get back its been 5 years since I've been home and I miss it their" said Alex.

"wait you said we were is the other one, wait a minute you were the one from that huge medal bird thing aren't you" said Ecuador. "yes and that medal bird is

called a plane" said Alex with a smile. "come come ill show you were some passion fruit is" said Ecuador. "what is a passion fruit Ecuador" said Alex. Just than

Saphira woke up to find no Alex next to here. "Alex were did you go" said Saphira as she looked out the entrance of the cave. Just than she heard his voice not

far from the cave and took flight toward it a little mad now that he didn't tell her were he was going. Just than Alex heard Saphira's squawk and knew he was

in for an explanation. "Saphira your awake I was just trying to get us breakfast and I didn't want to wake you" said Alex as Saphira landed next to him. "well I

guess but you still should have told me even if it means waking me up" said Saphira as she than saw the huge iguana. "who is this Alex" said Saphira as she

walked over to the iguana. "my name is Ecuador and I was just helping your friend here to get some food" said Ecuador. They flew above Ecuador as he ran

along the island floor at top speed Intel they reached a tall tree that had orange and yellow colored fruit on it. "well here you go I must get going but if you

need any more help you can find me by the beach and I can point you couple in the direction of Brazil but just to warn you two its a long flight" said Ecuador as

he walked over some rocks away from them. "that was a nice man" said Saphira as they waves good bye with their wings. "ya I always try to make friends

than enemies" said Alex as he smiled at Saphira. "ow I get it you think I cant make friends" said Saphira as she gave Alex a nudge on the shoulder. "what no I

was just saying" said Alex before he was cut off by Saphira. "its ok Alex I was only teasing" said Saphira as she kisses his lips. About five hours later they flew

over to the beach to find Ecuador, as they got their they froze in their tracks as they saw thousands of iguanas ans some even looked the same as the other

one. "so how do we find him" said Saphira as she looked over at Alex. "like this" said Alex. "hey **Ecuador **were are you" shouted Alex. "really I could have done

that" said Saphira. "over here you two" said Ecuador as he was with a group of iguanas. Alex and Saphira than flew over to him as they all greeted the two

blue macaws. "you two ready to head out" said Ecuador. "ya we decided we need to return back to our home before it gets to late" said Alex. "ok so if you

head east you should reach Ecuador which is were my mom was born and she named me after that place" said Ecuador with a smile. "than keep going east

and you will reach Brazil" said Ecuador. "thank again and thanks for helping us" said Alex. "thank you Ecuador" said Saphira with a cute little smile. "your

welcome any thing for a lost friend" said Ecuador. They both took flight over the pacific ocean toward Ecuador, it took them ten hours but they finally made it

their. "should we stop and rest" said Alex panting for air from the long flight. "we should probably rest here for the night and head out in the morning" said

Saphira. Alex and Saphira finally found a nice tree to stay in but someone caught Alex's eye as he new exactly who it was walking down the street alone.

"Robert" said Alex.


	20. Chapter 20 An old friend

As Alex and Saphira were flying Alex stopped by a near by tree. "who's Robert" said Saphira, "its a long story but he's the one who can help us if I can trust him

again" said Alex staring at the man as he walked into a coffee shop. "why what happened between you too" said Saphira looking at Alex. Alex looked down

and than turned toward Saphira. "he's the reason I was captured and was separated from my family but the strange thing is I cant even remember if I had any

siblings or a family anymore its been so long" said Alex as a small tear went down his cheek as he looked away. "but hes also the reason you got to meet me"

said Saphira with a smile as she cuddled up close to him. "ya I guess your right Saphira" said Alex. He than saw as the man walked out holding a coffee cup

and on his cell phone. "no I told you about a hundred times im not going to smuggle any more birds is cruel and wrong" shouted Robert into the phone. "look

brother I know that's how you feel but were in this together and I heard the blue macaw I snatched escaped the sanctuary and I wanted you to catch it and

bring it to me" said Tom on the other end of the call. "**No, **im done with that, just be glad I don't turn your sorry ass into the police for it but if you call me one

more time about smuggling I swear brother I will" shouted Robert as he slammed his phone shut and put it in his pocket. "wait here Saphira ill see if he is still

like I remembered him from the past" said Alex. "ok but be careful I don't want to have to get your butt out of trouble again" said Saphira with a giggle. "ha ha

very funny Saphira" said Alex as he took off toward Robert. As he flew closer toward Robert he squawked hoping to get his attention. "wait it cant be I

remember that sound anywhere" said Robert as he turned around. He than put his arm out as Alex flew on it landing softly. "ha ha it is you what have you

been up to" said Robert knowing he can understand him. Just as he was about to pet his head Alex bit him on the finger not to hard though to bleed. "ow ok I

know I deserve that, but hey im glad to see your ok" said Robert. Just than Alex looked at Saphira, "what is it buddy" said Robert as he looked up at the tree

and seeing the military macaw. "aw I see that's your friend, right" said Robert. Alex nodded, "come on Saphira its safe trust me" said Alex. All Robert heard was

squawking and than the military bird flew down next to Alex but the weight was a lot on Robert's arm. "um hey can you too climb up on my shoulder my arm

isn't that strong" said Robert with a laugh. The two macaw than climbed on his shoulder and as they walked people commented to him saying nice birds, wow

those are some beautiful macaws, etc. about thirty minute walk and they were at Robert's house. "look I know its not much but you guys can stay a few days

here till I call Tulio and tell him I found you and will be bringing you too home" said Robert as he sat the macaws on the sofa. "im going to take a shower but ill

poor some water and some trail mix for you to eat" said Robert. "well he is really nice" said Saphira as Robert was done poring the water and trail mix. "ya I

guess but why did he kidnap me than unless it was destiny that brought us together in the best way it could" said Alex. "ya and im glade it did" said Saphira as

she kissed him. "I can never get tired of this" thought Alex as he remembered the special moment they had in the cave.


	21. Chapter 21 Losing a friend

"Hey Alex when we get back to Rio whats the first thing you want to do" asked Saphira. "I actually don't know yet" answered Alex. "Well is their dancing in Rio"

asked Saphira, "I think so it's been a while since I've been there" answered Alex. "Well I cant wait to go there" said Saphira. "hey you two how was the trail

mix, and don't worry tomorrow I'll buy some mangoes for you two" said Robert as he walked into the living room. The two macaws looked at each other and

than Alex nodded to Robert. "ok than tomorrow I'll get two mangoes and than on Thursday I'll take you two to Tulio's place. Robert than left to his room and

turned on his TV and went to bed. "Alex do you know this Tulio" asked Saphira. "Sort of I think I cant quit remember if I do or not" replied Alex. "it's ok, we can

find out Thursday" said Saphira. "we should probably get some sleep" said Alex, "ya I am feeling a little tired" answered Saphira.

**Thursday**

"ok guys time to head out" said Robert. The two macaws flew over toward the car as Robert opened the front door. They all entered the car and headed

toward Tulio's bird sanctuary. Robert looked in his review mirror as bright head lights lid up the mirror. All of a sudden the car rammed into the back of the car

making Robert swerve off the road into a ditch. "oh man are you guys ok" asked Robert. The two macaws got up and saw three men come out of the car that

hit them. "go hurry you have to leave or they might take you away" said Robert as he climbed out of the tip over car. The two macaws than flew over to a near

by tree as the men got closer to Robert. Just than Robert punched on of them in the face as the other tried to swing a crow bar at him which he blocked with

his arm and punched the guy in the stomach. "who told you to follow me" yelled Robert as he had one of them pin to the ground. The man didn't say anything

as another man pulled out a gun and shot Robert in the back. "aw" shouted Robert as he hit the ground blood dripping down his back. The macaws heard the

shot as they flew off in the night.

**The next day**

Linda was in the waiting room assisting people when the news came on. "we have some breaking news, an off duty officer by the name of Robert Hares was

shot and killed last night on the side of the road, we found his car totaled and flipped over in a ditch" said the news lady. Linda saw the officers picture on the

TV and ran into the front office were Tulio was writing down information for someone. "Tulio theirs something you must know" said Linda almost in tears. "Linda

what is it" answered Tulio as he stood up. "Its Robert, he was killed last night" said Linda now in tears on Tulio's shoulder. Tulio hugged Linda as he also felt

bad for the lost of a good friend.


	22. Chapter 22 Dead Partner

Later that day Tom Hares was waiting for the news when he suddenly heard the news lady say "Robert Hares was shot and killed today on the side of the road". Tom

was now furious with his men for not following his instructions for only retrieving the bird. Finally the men arrive empty handed but as they got out another worker said

"the boss wants to see you too, and he didn't seem happy". "thanks" said Craze as he and his partner entered the building. They got up to the third floor were they

exited the elevator and walked over to the bosses office. Craze knocked on the door "come in" shouted Tom, "sir we tried to retrieve the bird but your brother put up a

fight" said Craze. "so you shot him" shouted Tom and he stood up. "I didn't want to but he had a gun on his belt" said the Craze as his partner walked over from the

door, "sir if I may add you never told us why you wanted this... bird" said Frier. "that bird is worth 5 million dollars alive" shouted Tom. "were sorry sir please give us

another chance" said Frier. "sure why not" said Tom, "oh thank you boss" said Frier as they turned to leave Tom pulled out a pistol and shot Frier in the back of the

head. Craze stopped dead in his tracks and he turned around to see frier laying dead. "sir why did you kill him" asked Craze, "cause I don't give stupid people second

chances and if you want to live than get me that bird and I might just spare your life" said Tom as he pressed a button under his desk and the floor under Frier body

open up and fell down the tube to the burners. "any other stupid questions" yelled Tom, "uh... no sir" said Craze as he tuned to leave. "great now I have to attend my

brothers funeral" thought Tom as he sat down and put his head back on his chair.


	23. Chapter 23 Home sweet home

**Next Day**

As Tom's limo finally arrived at the funeral many people were their including the police force which

made Tom a little uncomfortable. "Tom we are very sorry for your lost I hope all goes well" said the chief of police, "thank you and its not my first funeral I've been to

but we only get one of everyone" said Tom as they went to their seats so the priest can speak. After an hour of everyone saying good bye and placing roses on

Robert's coffin they were now ready to lower the coffin. Instead of a tractor or the funeral workers barring the coffin they allowed every one in the family and friends

to take the shovel and they each got to shovel on scoop of dirt and place it in the grave. Tom was the last person as everyone else left to stay at the funeral. When

Tom went home he took a shower and went to bed.

**In Brazil**

Finally Alex and Saphira made it and as soon as the sun was up they took flight from the tree they ended up staying in. "do you think Robert" said Saphira almost in

tears, "I don't know I think he might have died from that shot to the back" said Alex as he held Saphira in his wings. "look why don't we go and get some directions

on to were we are going" asked Alex trying to get his and Saphira mind off of last night. "ok but can we get some breakfast first" asked Saphira, "that sounds good

cause I'm hungry to" said Alex making Saphira giggle and smile a little. After two hours of flight and breakfast they saw someone that might help them. "hey um

excuse me" yelled Alex cause they were still far from the bird. The bird looked to were the sound was coming from. "ya what is it" said Page a long nose pink bird.

"wait I know you your Blu" said Page. "um no sorry I'm Alex and this here is Saphira were kinda lost were exactly are we" asked Alex. "well you kinda do look like

him" said Page. "ya ya that's nice but we need to know were here is" repeated Alex getting a little mad now. "oh your in Brazil" said Page, Alex than hit his head with

his wing, "let me handle it" said Saphira. "look I know he can be observe sometimes but please we know were in Brazil but of what part" asked Saphira. "oh why

didn't you say so, oh and Blu does Jewel know your with another female" said Page. "look I'm not this Blu dude you keep saying and if you call me Blu one more time

I swear I will" "Alex" shouted Saphira interrupting him, "sorry hun" said Alex now looking down. "it's ok just go walk around to cool off" said Saphira in a calmer

voice. "hey are you going to the dance party" asked Page. "what dance party" asked Saphira "oh its were all Rio birds go and dance and have fun" answered Page.

"well I gotta go see ya and bye Blu I'll let Jewel know your with another female" shouted Page as she was almost out of ear shot. "man that chick is crazy and why

does she keep calling you Blu and who's this Jewel chick she said you know" asked Saphira with her wings crossed and eye brow up. "i don't any Jewel and I dont

know who this Blu guy is maybe she called me that cause of my feather color but all I know is your the only girl I know" answered Alex "oh that's sweet" said Saphira

and kissed him on the beak and they wrapped their wings around each other.


	24. Chapter 24 Missing Alex

**Later that evening**

Blu had finally gotten back from his perimeter check to make sure no predators were lurking around. Five hours later Jewel was heading out to get some dinner. "hey

Blu I'm going to go get some mangoes for dinner before the dance party" said Jewel. "ok honey but be safe out their" replied Blu. Gemeni than walked out of the

bathroom soaking wet, he than shook his feathers getting Crystal wet. "oh Gemeni will you please stop that look at me my feathers are all wet" said Crystal as she

was almost ready for the party. "sorry sis it's just usually Alex and I always splashed water at each other and I just miss him" replied Gemeni as he sat on the bed

(bundles of leaves and twigs). "I miss him to Gemeni but we don't even know if he's ok or not" replied Crystal as she walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"hey sis" asked Gemeni "ya Gemeni" replied Crystal, "what if he does come home" asked Gemeni. "than mom wont cry herself to sleep any more" answered Crystal.

"I hope so" said Gemeni, "well whats going on in here" asked Blu at the door way listening to their conversation. "DAD" yelled Gemeni and Crystal at the same time.

"dad we were just" said Crystal, "I know I heard every thing" said Blu. Blu than knelt down to his teenagers, "look Alex will come home I mean yes he's been gone for

months but think of it as... um... aw think of it as he's on a huge adventure" replied Blu. "ya I guess" said Gemeni, Crystal nodded as Blu got up "we'll your mom left

to get dinner so you too might want to help each other get ready. Oh and Gemeni no more putting sap in your sisters feathers" said Blu with a smile as he left. "hey

you said it was the tree dropping it on me in my sleep" yelled Crystal, Gemeni just smiled.

**Away from the nest**

Jewel was flying to the mango tree and was having fun being able to fell the wind under her wings and no kids to watch. "Jewel, Jewel" yelled Page, "oh hey Page

what's up" replied Jewel. "you aren't going to believe this" said Page trying to catch her breath. "well go on spit it out" said Jewel, "I just saw Blu with another female

about five hours ago" said Page. "that's impossible he was on perimeter watch" said Jewel now confused, "well all I know is he was all lovey dovey on this girl calling

her hun and kissing her" said Page. "what he was kissing her" yelled jewel now mad. "well I just wanted to tell you before the dance, well have a good night" said

Page as she took off towards her home.


	25. Chapter 25 desperation

As Page few away Jewel was not sure if she should believe what she heard or the fact that he would cheat on her for another girl. "well during his few hours of

perimeter watch, he could have used that as an excuse to see his so call new mate" thought Jewel as she finally got to the mango tree. Jewel than grabbed two

mangoes with her talons and started her long journey back in a hole different mood. She finally reached the tree's hole entrance when she spotted Blu. "Blu how

could you" shouted Jewel after setting the mangoes down and flew towards Blu knocking him down. "how could I what" replied Blu in shock of what Jewel had done.

"how could you cheat on me for another female, is it because I'm not as sexy as I once was before we had kids" screamed Jewel now with tears flowing down her

cheeks. "what are you talking about, I would never cheat one you and plus I would never stop loving you for the bird I met at the bird shelter" replied Blu as he tried

to calm her down to were he can get her talons off of his chest. "hey what is going on out their" asked Crystal, "I don't know" replied Gemini. The two kids walked out

of their rooms/hols in side the tree to see their mom on top of their dad and she didn't look to happy. "I don't think mom is to happy with dad" replied Gemini, "really

I would have never guest" answered Crystal looking at Gemini with a scorn look. "why is she mad at dad, did he forget a flower or something for tonight's dance"

asked Gemini. "no I don't think that's it Gemini I think mom is mad cause she thinks dad cheated on her for another female" answered Crystal. "look, Jewel I don't

know were you got this weird theory but your scaring the kids" said Blu as Jewel saw the kids watching them. "I'm sorry Blu I guess I don't know any more weather

you still love me or not" replied Jewel as she stepped off of his chest. "I'll always love you, ever since I saw you in side that sanctuary flying down towards me till the

day we die" answered Blu. "um Blu wrong choice of words since you did die" said Jewel as she helped Blu get up. "oh ya I did didn't I sorry" replied Blu.

**On the trail again**

"man that chick was crazy" said Alex as they stopped by a near by tree to eat. "ya I guess so but if theirs other of your kind like your parents" asked Saphira. "i cant

remember f I have any parents or siblings I've been gone a couple of years I cant remember any of my past life" said Alex as he ate the mango. "well although your

past as been horrible but now it will be fine since you have me to help you get out of trouble" said Saphira as she bit into the mango and got mango juice allover her

chest. "what when was I in danger and you had to protect me" yelled Alex as he tried not to stair at her chest as the mango juiced slithered down her beautiful

feathers. "only about a hundred times" replied Saphira as Alex snapped out of his thought. "huh ow right" said Alex still trying to remember what she had just said.

Saphira than realized why Alex wasn't paying any attention to her as she saw what he was staring at. "Alex are you getting excited by the mango juice moving down

over my chest and cloacal" said Saphira with a smile. "I'm sorry Saphira I just lost train of thought" answered Alex as he turned away. "its ok Alex, its not like we

haven't done it before go ahead lick the mango juice off me if that's what you want but first lets go somewhere private" said Saphira as she kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26 dance surprise

As it got late and close to the dance in Rio, Alex and Saphira were flying to have some fun when they heard loud music playing. "what in the world is that sound"

asked Alex as they got closer, "I think its music, lets go check it out" replied Saphira but first she stopped by a creek and washed the mango off and Alex also got

a wash when she splashed him. "hey quit" joked Alex as he tried to get out of the cold water.

**Back at the tree**

"Blu are you and the kids ready to go" yelled Jewel from across the hollow wall. "ya Gemini and Crystal are almost done" replied Blu. "ok we don't want to be late"

answered Jewel. "hey mom I'm ready you want us to go and have the boys meet us their" asked Crystal as she came out of the hollow. "hey Blu Crystal and I will be

at the dance we will meet you their" replied Jewel, "that's fine we will be a few minutes behind you" answered Blu. The two girls than flew out of the

hollow and headed straight for the dance.

**At the dance**

Saphira and Alex had finally arrived to the dance when everyone was singing, dancing and flying around. "wow this is amazing" said Alex as he looked up and around,

"ya it is" replied Saphira. About ten minutes later Jewel and Crystal arrived but luckily Alex and Saphira were in a crowd and near the back were Jewel and Crystal

wouldn't see them. "I'm going to go see if I can find Nico or Pedro" yelled Crystal do to the music. "ok don't get lost in the crowd" replied Jewel as she went to find

her female friends. As minutes went by Blu and Gemini had finally arrived. "wow dad this place is nice" yelled Gemini. "ya just don't do anything stupid" yelled Blu. As

hours went by and they played seven songs Crystal left to get some water when another bird bumped into her going back to the dance from the water bowl. "ow that

hurt" yelled Crystal as she hit the ground. "oh I'm so sorry here let me help you up" said the stranger. "thanks" said Crystal but the moment she saw the stranger she

was speechless.


	27. Chapter 27 remembering who I am

"well I gotta go my partner is waiting" said Alex as he started to walk away from Crystal. "WAIT" shouted Crystal, "ya what is it"

said Alex as he turned around, "do you know who I am" asked Crystal,

"um no why do I know you from some were" replied Alex. Crystal than realized that he doesn't even recognize her. "I'm your" said

Crystal before the loud music came on and some birds pushed Alex away from Crystal as they ran to the center. "sister" said Crystal in a small voice as he vanished

behind some birds, Saphira than saw a light blue macaw and thought it was Alex, she than walked over to the macaw and realized it was a female. "oh I'm sorry I

was just looking for my friend" replied Saphira, "my names Jewel whats yours" asked Jewel as she saw Saphira, "my names Saphira its nice to met you" replied

Saphira, "well my husband Blu will be here soon for the party to get really starting" said Jewel as she waved her arms in motion of the music, "wait did you say

Blu" asked Saphira, "ya why" said Jewel as she stopped dancing. "oh its nothing I thought you said blue as in the color" replied Saphira as she hit her head

with her wing, "well I gotta go" yelled Saphira as she walked away. Alex than found Saphira "well who was that" asked Saphira as she was watching him the hole

time, "oh I bumped into her at the water bowl so I helped her up, than she asked me if I knew her, weird huh" replied Alex. "ya hey I met a girl that looked

like that girl you were talking too she said her name was Jewel" replied Saphira. Just than a weird memory popped into Alex's mind as stood their frozen as he

remembered that name from an old story his dad once told him. "Alex are you ok" asked Saphira as she swung her wing left and right. "huh what" said Alex as he

snapped out of it, "you froze up their for a couple of minuted" replied Saphira. "I think I just had a flash back" said Alex as he rubbed his forehead.

"was it about your parents" asked Saphira, "ya I think so" replied Alex. Just than everyone was singing when two macaws were dancing in the middle and the dark

one threw the light color macaw into the air as she sang. "mom" thought Alex as he recognized the voice.


	28. Chapter 28 Recuiting a rescue

Saphira turned around as Alex stood frozen, "hey Alex are you ok" asked Saphira as she walked back to him. "yea I think so" replied Alex as he had a major head

ache, "well lets find a place to sleep before it gets to late" commented Saphira as she rapped her wing around him.

"Mom Mom" shouted Crystal as she made her way through the crowd towards her mom. "hey sweety whats up" replied Jewel as she got done talking to Nico. "I saw

him" replied Crystal, "saw who" asked Jewel confused, "Alex, I saw Alex, he was here" replied Crystal.

"why didn't you tell me were is he" yelled Jewel as she tried to look over the other birds. "I don't know I think they he just

left" replied Crystal. "well come on your father and Gemeni will be fine when were gone" replied Jewel.

The two girls ran to the exit and took flight in a direction they think

they went. Alex and Saphira were flying to a shelter when something hit Alex in the wing. "Awww" shouted Alex as he plummeted down and hit a few tree branches,

"Alex" shouted Saphira as she raced after him. "got him" shouted Frier as he set the dart rifle down and he and his partner ran to were he hit. Jewel heard the scream

through the trees and changed their direction to were it came from. Saphira landed next to him and saw the dart in his wing, "whoa I see pretty colors" said Alex as

he was hallucinating swirly colors. "oh Alex I think this thing did something to your eyes" replied Saphira. Frier and his partner had finally arrived to the spot to find

Alex and Saphira, "sir what about that bird" asked his assistant, "hand me my gun" replied Frier. His assistant handed Frier the gun as he pointed it at Saphira ans

shot her in the back. "aw" shouted Saphira as she hit the ground and watched before her eyes closed they put Alex in a bag and walked away as she finally passed

out. Frier and his assistant got back into the jeep as they threw Alex in the trunk and tied the bag shut with string. "hey Mr. Hares we have the blue macaw" replied

Frier, "good how long till hes in my grasp" asked Tom, "in thirty minutes" replied Frier before hanging up the phone. About twenty minutes later Saphira woke up to

see two female macaws above her. "ware Alex we have to find him" yelled Saphira as she tried to get up quickly. "woe their take an easy you've been out for some

time" replied Jewel, "wait how do you now my brother" asked Crystal, "wait Alex is your brother I didn't know I'm Saphira his girlfriend" replied Saphira. "wait your

his what now" asked Crystal, "his girlfriend I met him in California, along with other birds we rescued" replied Saphira. "you do know those men that shot you are the

same ones that took him in the first place" replied Crystal. "wait what if we go and ask the birds he helped if they can help us get him back"

asked Jewel. "that could work I know were one lives to" replied Saphira, "oh but just to worn you hes a spotted eagle" replied Saphira.

"what Alex met and became friends with a spotted eagle" yelled Jewel. "ya but don't worry hes cool, and I can take you to him" asked Saphira,

"sure we can use the claws on this rescue" answered Jewel as they took flight towards Turkmenistan mountains.


End file.
